DIgimon las aventuras de los elegdos
by animekai
Summary: bueno aki traigo el siguiente capi de esta serie esta algo interesante y bueno puess me voy disfrutenlo habra la primea digievolucion y los digimons de los elegidos apareceran


Chapter ONE 1/3 "UNA NUEVA VIDA"

Ola mi nombre es Yorito Matsumi y curso 3 año de Secundaria mi vida es normal tengo amigos, buenos padres, buena escuela etc.  
Todo era normal hasta que...

-Hijo empaca tus cosas nos vamos de la cuidad -Papa  
-Que yo no m quiero ir -Yorito MOLESTOA  
-No es una pregunta es una afirmación-dijo mas serio  
-Pero... a donde vamos?-pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes cabelloc castaño alto y delgado y un poco fuerte  
-A New York, me cambiaron de ciudad-dijo recargándose en la puerta  
-No quiero ir-dijo cruzando mis brazos  
-no es una pregunta es afirmación así que empaca tus cosas tu madre ya lo esta haciendo-dijo saliendo  
-esta bn me podre despedir de mis amigos-dijo yorito  
-no tenemos que salir ya volveremos en 1 año tengo que estar allá para mas tardar mañana por la tarde-dijo el saliendo  
-bn lo are enseguida-dijo sacando maletas  
-ah se que es difícil pero es mi empleo asi que tengo q hacer lo que me dicen-dijo centrándose en mi cama  
-si lo de puedo comprender-dijo deprimido  
-Bn así se hace ahora empaca ya veras que Haras nuevos amigos y tal vez novia-dijo apoyándose en mi hombro  
-Claro  
Mi papa trabaja de cirujano es uno de los mejores asi que cada rato lo están cambiando de ciudad pero ya tenia tiempo de que no lo cambiaran.  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NEW YORK

-Bn ya llegamos -Mama  
-ahhhh una nueva ciudad un nuevo comienzo no lo kresh campeón-papa  
-no lo se-yorito  
mira hijo no tienes que preocuparte te metí a la mejor escuela ahy harás nuevos amigos- papa  
-esta bn  
-cielo llévanos a nuestra nueva casa-mama cansada  
-bn ahí vamos-dijo el padre  
PASARON 1 HORA/Y MEDIA Y PORFIN LLEGAMOS  
-wuaaau es muy grande- yorito sorprendido  
-así es preparare la cena- mama  
-yo desempacare-papa  
-y yo iré a pasar afuera  
-bn ten cuidado de con quien hablas-papa subiendo varias cosas  
-si si EN ESO CUANDO SALI CAMINABA POR EL PARQUE HABIA UN GRUPO DE ADOLECENTES DE MI EDAD ERAN 3 MUJERES 4 HOMBRES E IVA TRATABA DE HABLARLES PERO TRAIAN ALGO EN LAS MANOS Y AL ME MIRABAN RATO TENIA TEMOR

.

-porque esos muchachos me miran tan extraños? –yorito

-miren ahí esta un adolescente nuevo – dijo una niña alta con una camisa blanca y un corazón roto y de cabello castaño

-si déjenlo que necesitamos es encontrar al 8 niño elegido pero quien será sin el no entraremos al mundo digital-respondió un niño de camisa verde corta ojos azules y pelo wuero

- pero hermano si es el –dijo un niño de camisa verde de echo era el hermano de el otro niño con cabello wuero

-no lo se tikei- dijo el hermano

-si Matt tal-ves sea el-dijo otra niña muy bonita de cabello castaño y camisa rosa

-pero kari no sabemos nada de el ni de estos aparatos que brillan tanto –dijo un niño cabello castaño camisa azul

Y tu que opinas yolei-dijo la niña alta con una camisa blanca y un corazón roto y de cabello castaño

-no lo se Rika solo digo que sigamos investigando y tu que dices henrie-dijo yolei

-opino lo mismo –dijo henrie

-Bn nos veremos mañana en la escuela-dijo takato- (dijo un niño cabello castaño camisa azul

)

-see-dijeron todos

YO SOLO MIRABA COMO ME OBSERVAVAN Y COMO HABLABAN DE MI ALGO ME DECIA QUE ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI

-me pregunto de que estarán hablando-dije yo-pero non importa mejor iré a cenar dormiré y mañana será un nuevo día

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

-ah aquí estamos una nueva institución-dije nervioso- lo mejor será buscar mi grupo

EN ESO BUSCABA Y BUSCABA Y NUNCA LO ENCONTRABA PERO AL FIN LO ENCONTRE ERA EL 23-F TUVE QUE SUBIR EL SEGUNDO PISO

-Bn jóvenes hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno por favor di tu nombre – dijo el profesor

-mi nombre es…Yorito Matsumi y vengo de Rusia ese es el pías de donde vengo mi país de origen es Japón-Tokio

-Bn yorito donde te sentare mira alado de takaishi hay un lugar siéntate con el-dijo el profesor

MIENTRA IVA CAMINADO ME DI CUENTA QUE LOS MIMOS CHAVOS QUE ESTABAN AYER EN EL PARQUE ESTABAN EN MI GRUPO PERO DISPERSADOS Y JUSTAMENTE ME TOCO SENTARME ALADO DE UNO

-ola-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

-ola soy tikei takaishi con que eres nuevo eh se a de sentir feo ser nuevo en una cuidad como esta cuando vienes de otro continente

-si lo es demasiado-respondí mirando firmemente y con timidez

-oye sin timidez podemos ser buenos amigos y si necesitas que te muestre algo pídemelo y te lomos trae (Tikey que pervertido o_o)

-bn- dije con mas confianza- grasias tikei

-tikei, yorito silencio por favor guarden silencio

LOS DOS NOS MIRAMOS Y REIMOS

-Al parecer tikei ya hizo un nuevo amigo no lo crees takato-dijo henrie

-si parece que si-respondió el

-takato, henrie guarden ya silencio o los regañaran-dijo Rika entre dientes

EL TIEMPO PASABA TAN LENTO HASTA QUE RINNNNNNN!!!!!!! SONO LA CAMPANA DE RECREO TIKEI ME HABIA INVITADO A COMER EL ALMUERZO CON EL PERO NO SABIA QUE DECIR ESTARIAN SUS AMIGOS HAY?....

-Que espera vallamos a la cafetería-dijo tikei parándose de su asiento

-ah si espérame-le dije respondiendo rápidamente

EN LA CAFETERIA HAY ESTABAN TODOS NO SABIA QUE HACER PERO…

-chicos el es yorito-dijo tikei presentándome a todos-ellos son Rika, takato, henrie, kari yolei y por ultimo mi hermano Matt

OLA ME DIJIERON TODOS

-ola mucho gusto-dije sonrojado

-oye siéntate y como con nosotros-dijo yolei muy educada

-ah si gracias-le dije yo

-así que un chico nuevo-dijo Kari

-ah si-dije apenado

-ya veo y tienes novia-dijo yolei

-eh no-dije con una gota de anime

-y tu primer beso lo diste-dijo Rika

-oigan no hagan esa preguntas-dijo Kari

-que por que lo defiendes a caso te gusta-dijo Matt

- a ti no te interesa eso o si-dijo ella roja como jitomate

-la verdad nunca eh tenido-dije después me puse rojo

PLATICABAMOS Y PLATICABAMOS ME ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO CON TODOS SOLO QUE MATT EL NO LO SE COMO Q NO LE AGRADABA Y KARI ME FACINABA RECREO ASI QUE TENIAMOS QUE VOLVER A CLASES

YA HABIA PASADO 2 HORAS DE CLASE SOLO QUE DABAN POCOS MINUTOS

ESTABAMOS EN LA SALA DE COMPUTO ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTAB APUNTO DE OCURRIR

-mmm que es esto porque la pantalla brilla tanto-dije yo

EN ESO MATT VOLTIO A VERME Y SE QUEDO ASOMBRADO

RINNNNN SONO LA CAMPANA DE SALIDA TODOS SALIERON LOS ULTIMOS QUE QEDAVAN ERAMOS YO Y EL NUEVO GRUPO DE AMIGOS QUE HABIA HECHO

-que pasa porque brilla tanto la pantalla-dije en voz alta

-eh –me miro Matt serio

EN ESO SALIO UN RESPLANDOR MUY BRILLANTE Y DE AHÍ SALIO UN APARATPPEQUEÑO CELESTE

-que es esto-dije mirando el aparato

-dame eso!! –me dijo Matt gritándome y arrebatándomelo de la mano

-oye dámelo, no te corresponde-se lo dije del mismo modo

-que (ah grito el y me tiro contra el suelo)

EN ESO ENPEZAMOS A PELEAR CUANDO ME TIRO AL SUELO EL ESTABA SOBRE MI, DESPUES SE VOLTIO TODO LE METI UN GOLPE Y LUEGO ME LO REGRESO HASTA QUE LLEGO TIKEI Y LO SEPARO DE MI

-hermano que te ocurre-dijo tikei gritándole

-que dices tiene el aparato como el de nosotros-se lo dijo igual

-que es cierto yorito lo tienes-dijo serio

-así es tengo ese aparato-se lo dije levantándome del suelo

EN ESO LLEGARON LOS DEMAS

-que sucede?-pregunto takato

-el…tiene el aparato-respondió tikei

-que no puede ser-dijo yolei

-así es el lo tiene-dijo tikei respondiendo rápidamente

-entonces el es el 8 niño elegido-dijo Rika

-quiere decir que ya podremos entrar a…-dijo henrie

-el mundo donde todo es extraño el mundo digital-dijo kari completando la frase-pero como entraremos-pregunto

-miren-dije yo señalando la computadora con el aparato

EN ESO SE VIO UN RESPLANDOR GRANDE Y CUANDO HABRIMOS LOS OJOS NO ESTABAMOS EN LA SALA DE COMPUTO ESTABAMOS EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE.

Aki acaba el primer capi dejen comentarios pliss y ahora preguntas

Donde llegaron los elegidos?

Habra amor entre kari y yorito?

Matt será un niño que le gusta pelear?

Por que yolei y Rika acosaron a yorito?

Las respuestas en el SIG capitulo

Animekai


End file.
